The Boy and the Girl pt 5
by TrainerMonster
Summary: Something is wrong with BB... but wat?
1. Chapter 1

Uhhhmmmm... I'M VEEERRRRYYY SORRY TO MY FANS THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING! Things have happened, over the months, i didn't feel like logging in, yada yada. I'm sorry! And now I remember where I have left off so let's continue!

To The Shinigami Realm

I bought B a toothbrush and some jewlery he wanted. Necklaces with skull charms, chokers with spikes, wristbands that were studded. But he was acting weird. Not the BB I met.

He passed everything that had strawberries. He didn't seem to notice the man swallowing swords. And every time I asked if there was something he wanted to talk about, B would change the subject. As the sun was setting and we were walking in the sand, i stopped him.

"Beyond, I know there is something on your mind. Tell me about," I said. He didn't answer. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I sounded so pathetic. I didn't even know it was me saying that stuff.

B shook his head miserably. What should I do? What _can_ I do? I understood BB wasn't telling me something becasue I wouldn't understand it. But I had to try and get it out of him.

I was going to continue asking, but Beyond spoke. "I'm going to the shinigami world. Farewell." And with that, he just disappeared. Yup. He vanished into the sky. I stood there for a good few moments before dropping down in the sand and curling in a ball.

I blamed Rem for this. I didn't know why. I just blamed Rem. But I had to talk to her and get some answers right? The sun went completely down and it was dark. Everyone was gone, and that put a whole in my heart. _Everyone_ was gone including Beyond.

Well, what sense does it make to just lie here and let the crabs pinch me or the seagulls get a taste of human flesh. Surely the bookstore was still open? I had to check there.

I ran and ran to the bookstore. But... "Closed? You must be kidding me!" How frustrating. Now what do I do?

"Are you looking for him? Your lover?"

I turned around. REM!.

"It's your fault he's gone, isn't it? What did you do?" I was quick to accuse was surprised.

There was no one around to think I was crazy and just screaming at air. But the cameras from the bookstore might say otherwise.

"He just has some stuff to take care to concern you, child." Rem said in that dull tone of hers.

I snarled. "Is it that important he can't tell me?"

"Beyond has found his way back into the Shinigami Realm. He needs to take care of it. Now go home."

I wasn't going anywhere! And I wasn't gong to take orders from a lousy shinigami!

"It seems like you have something to do with this. What have you done, Rem?" She didn't say anything, or look at me. She just sprouted her wings and left. I shouted for her to come back but she didn't. And now my throat was hurting. I heard something hit the ground. I tturned around and saw a black ring with a silver skull on it.

I picked it up and examined it. It looked like some Goth ring. I looked around. No one. Oh well. It's mine now. I put it on everything around seemed to just vanish instantly. Whereever I was, it was windy and dusty. I was surrounded by dirt and dirt tornados. Some were small. Some were huge. _Where am I?_ I thought.

"Hello, Ariel. I'm glad you found my ring without any problems." I turned around and lo and behold, Ryuk. I looked at my hand.

"How clumsy of you, Ryuk," I smiled. "Is this the famous Shingami Realm I've heard of?"

Ryuk laughed that hilarious laugh of his and said,"Isn't it nice to be loved? You came here for Beyond Birthday, did you not?"

"Of course."

"Awww. Didn't he tell you the dangers of this place to humans?" Ryuk asked.

"He didn't tell me anything." I was beginning to become frustrated. "Now where is he?"

Ryuk continued with his laughter. "How nice of him. He didn't want to trouble you that he's going to die."


	2. Chapter 5

Uhhhmmmm... I'M VEEERRRRYYY SORRY TO MY FANS THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING! Things have happened, over the months, i didn't feel like logging in, yada yada. I'm sorry! And now I remember where I have left off so let's continue!

To The Shinigami Realm

I bought B a toothbrush and some jewlery he wanted. Necklaces with skull charms, chokers with spikes, wristbands that were studded. But he was acting weird. Not the BB I met.

He passed everything that had strawberries. He didn't seem to notice the man swallowing swords. And every time I asked if there was something he wanted to talk about, B would change the subject. As the sun was setting and we were walking in the sand, i stopped him.

"Beyond, I know there is something on your mind. Tell me about," I said. He didn't answer. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I sounded so pathetic. I didn't even know it was me saying that stuff.

B shook his head miserably. What should I do? What _can_ I do? I understood BB wasn't telling me something becasue I wouldn't understand it. But I had to try and get it out of him.

I was going to continue asking, but Beyond spoke. "I'm going to the shinigami world. Farewell." And with that, he just disappeared. Yup. He vanished into the sky. I stood there for a good few moments before dropping down in the sand and curling in a ball.

I blamed Rem for this. I didn't know why. I just blamed Rem. But I had to talk to her and get some answers right? The sun went completely down and it was dark. Everyone was gone, and that put a whole in my heart. _Everyone_ was gone including Beyond.

Well, what sense does it make to just lie here and let the crabs pinch me or the seagulls get a taste of human flesh. Surely the bookstore was still open? I had to check there.

I ran and ran to the bookstore. But... "Closed? You must be kidding me!" How frustrating. Now what do I do?

"Are you looking for him? Your lover?"

I turned around. REM!.

"It's your fault he's gone, isn't it? What did you do?" I was quick to accuse was surprised.

There was no one around to think I was crazy and just screaming at air. But the cameras from the bookstore might say otherwise.

"He just has some stuff to take care to concern you, child." Rem said in that dull tone of hers.

I snarled. "Is it that important he can't tell me?"

"Beyond has found his way back into the Shinigami Realm. He needs to take care of it. Now go home."

I wasn't going anywhere! And I wasn't gong to take orders from a lousy shinigami!

"It seems like you have something to do with this. What have you done, Rem?" She didn't say anything, or look at me. She just sprouted her wings and left. I shouted for her to come back but she didn't. And now my throat was hurting. I heard something hit the ground. I tturned around and saw a black ring with a silver skull on it.

I picked it up and examined it. It looked like some Goth ring. I looked around. No one. Oh well. It's mine now. I put it on everything around seemed to just vanish instantly. Whereever I was, it was windy and dusty. I was surrounded by dirt and dirt tornados. Some were small. Some were huge. _Where am I?_ I thought.

"Hello, Ariel. I'm glad you found my ring without any problems." I turned around and lo and behold, Ryuk. I looked at my hand.

"How clumsy of you, Ryuk," I smiled. "Is this the famous Shingami Realm I've heard of?"

Ryuk laughed that hilarious laugh of his and said,"Isn't it nice to be loved? You came here for Beyond Birthday, did you not?"

"Of course."

"Awww. Didn't he tell you the dangers of this place to humans?" Ryuk asked.

"He didn't tell me anything." I was beginning to become frustrated. "Now where is he?"

Ryuk continued with his laughter. "How nice of him. He didn't want to trouble you that he's going to die."


End file.
